


Adjustment Period

by taichara



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Andy has a lot of things to get used to.





	Adjustment Period

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



It all took 'some getting used to'.

No kidding.

Andy cracked a tired smile at his own flippancy about the subject and -- with infinite patience -- filled the grinder bit by careful bit. With his _good_ hand.

The other one -- that metallic scar of survival -- needed adjusting. Oh, he could do all the basics; feed himself, dress himself, wave off doctor after annoying doctor -- but it didn't _feel_ right. Not yet.

So he listened to the grind, tasted the coffee tang in the air, felt the tired smile slip slowly away.

Times like this, it was the _quiet_ that he felt ...


End file.
